


you're one of my favorite few

by manchestereye (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, number neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/manchestereye
Summary: dan gets a text from his number neighbor





	you're one of my favorite few

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icosmics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosmics/gifts).

> didn't really feel like writing much today but oh well
> 
> title: pink by waterparks
> 
> icosmics uwu

_ “hey! you’re my number neighbor!” _

dan doesn’t really expect a text like this to come to him. he knows it’s a popular trend nowadays, but dan’s never had the courage to send a text to them, and he feels too old to be doing it in the first place. nonetheless, he gets that text, and dan wonders if he should respond back or not. 

his thoughts get interrupted when his roommate pj grabs his phone unexpectedly. pj kinda does that a lot, and dan doesn’t really mind because they’ve been friends forever. privacy was thrown out the window when pj walked in on dan one time. 

“the fuck are you doing?” dan asks.

pj just laughs. “i thought you got a new boyfriend, but nope it’s just a number neighbor.”

“you’re insufferable.”

he just ruffles dan’s hair. “why thank you, whore.”

when pj gives the phone back to him, he notices that pj typed and sent a message out for him.

_ “hi, my name is dan. i like video games and emo music.” _

“fuck off, pj!” dan yells across the hall. 

pj just laughs at him, and dan exits out of the messaging app, thinking that said stranger won’t answer him after what pj texted.

weirdly, they do.

_ “i also like video games and emo music.” _

dan doesn’t think about responding to that message, but another one comes through just seconds later.

_ “muse is my favorite band.” _

wow, dan didn’t think this person couldn’t get any cooler. muse is also his favorite band, what a coincidence that his number neighbor would like that band!

they talk for a little bit, and dan doesn’t realize that it’s already really late at night until he finds himself yawning. 

_ “hey, i’ll talk to you later. it’s really late at night.” _

the person types out a “goodnight,” before dan turns off his phone. oh, shit, dan doesn’t know their name yet. all he knows is that they’re the same age as him, and that they have similar interests. also that they’re in university. and earlier that evening, the person went into detail about being bitten by a squirrel the day before.

dan thinks that his number neighbor is really funny, and that they would get along great in person. 

weeks pass by, and dan is surprisingly still talking to said number neighbor. he knows that number neighbor’s name is phil now, so that’s nice. he wonders if it’s phil lester from his high school, because they act similarly, but dan knows that that’s just a one in one million chance. or however many phi’s there are in the universe. probably less. phil isn’t really a common name anymore.

dan had a crush on phil lester when he was in high school. phil lester was captain of the swim team at his high school, and although nothing ever happened to dan’s crush, they managed to be friends. not super close, per say, but they got to talk to each other a little bit and hang out with their friends every now and then.

one morning, phil the number neighbor sends a picture of the corner of his head, covered in black hair dye. phil captioned it with “i’m trying something new for once,” and dan was about to text back when he noticed something in the background.

there, it was a trophy similar to the ones his high school would give out to their captains for “outstanding performance.” the name plate on the trophy was a little bit blurry, but he could see the “phil l” part of it. or maybe dan’s just going insane. he snaps out of it and just tells phil that he can’t wait to see it.

the thought doesn’t really cross dan’s mind again until a week later. he’s scrolling through his twitter feed, and he sees a tweet from phil lester about him dyeing his hair black. a photo is attached to it, and it looks like a zoomed out version of what phil had sent dan the week prior.

_ oh shit his number neighbor is phil lester. _

so dan has a minor crisis over it, and pj just tells him to just tell phil the truth. dan flips pj off, because he’s too awkward to even think of such a thing, and besides,  _ what if phil hates him for it? _

he sends phil the text message anyways, because he knows that it would just bother him until he did.

_ “hey so uh, i figured out that you’re phil lester from my old high school lmao. dan howell, the weeb that hung out with you and dodie every now and then.” _

dan doesn’t get a response until an hour later. 

_ “i’m on my break rn, i just saw this. hey dan! i didn’t realize it was you oops. do you maybe wanna get dinner together sometime?” _

he doesn’t really know what to say to that, but pj tells him to ask if it’s a date. thank god for wingman roommates.

_ “is it a date?” _

a message comes in less than a minute later.

_ “it is if you want it to be.” _

dan blushes when he sends a text back.  _ “deal.” _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks
> 
> tumblr: sudden-sky


End file.
